Photovoltaic
Photovoltaic is a 2.0 Insane Demon mega-collaboration created by Mazl and fifteen others and verified by Quantum. It is known for its very difficult sections, tough timings, lots of memorization, and extreme skill required to pass. It is generally considered either an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a relatively easy cube section. There is a low detail with the text "Low" and a key at the first jump. There is also a text "Photovoltaic". Then there is a '''very '''tight fast wave segment with the text "Sunnet" and "Tundra". Then there is a very tight ship sequence followed by a similar UFO part. Then a relatively easy ball part is followed by a very fast tight wave segment. A moderately hard UFO part is followed by a straight flying part with the text "Manix648". Then there is a robot part with the text "IAres", as well as a few timings. Then a short difficult ship part is followed by a very tight wave part. Then there is a tricky timing-based cube part with the text "IAres". Then the cube part continues with the text "RobBuck". Then there is a '''very '''difficult ship part with tight spaces and many orbs and portals. Then there is a '''very '''tight slow wave. This part has eight iterations of the text "Rob". Then there is a rather tricky cube part with some timings and the text "Chipzz". Then there is a rather tricky ship part with a bunch of jump orbs. This is followed by a rather tight wave part with a gravity portal. This is followed by a rather difficult robot part with tight timings, memorization, and a few bugs. Then there is a rather difficult UFO part with many portals to be wary of, and the text "MaxiS9". Then there is a wave part with some tricky gravity portal timings. Then a dual cube leads into a very hard mixed dual of wave and robot, followed by a similarly hard mixed dual of ship and robot. Then a mashing based mini-wave is followed by a ship part with some invisible gravity portals. Then there is another difficult mini-wave with a lot of mashing. Then there is a tricky mini cube with some hard timings and the text "HaoN", and then a robot part with some tricks and tight timings. This is followed by a tricky mashing based wave part. Then there is a '''very '''tight slow ship part with the text "ASonicMen". Then later the text "Skipnotz" appears. Then there is a slow cube with some timings. Then there is a triple-speed ship part with lots of timings and orbs, followed by a holding based wave part with the text "Hold". This is followed by a UFO part with the text "Willy" and then a rather tricky ship sequence followed by a timing-based cube section with a similar ball part afterward. Then there is a rather difficult ship sequence with some tight spaces. Then there is a '''very '''tight wave part followed with a ship part with the text "Sunnet + Speed". Then there is a very tricky ship sequence that has the text "Fabman" and "650". Then an easy wave is followed by another difficult ship sequence and an easy cube part with the text "Mazl". Then there is a very hard wave segment. Then there is a mini ship with the text "GG". Then the text "Photovoltaic" appears. The text "Verified by Quantum" also appears. Then it lists the player's names "Sunnet", "Tundra", "Orion", "Manix", "Iares", "Robbuck", "Chipzz", "Maxis", "Lazerblitz", "Haon", "Asonicmen", "Skipnotz", "Willy", "Gdspeed", "Fabman", and "Mazl". Trivia * The password for the level is 493367. * In Fabman650's part at 86%, there is a spike that shows the text "RIP Quantum", because Quantum crashed at that position while verifying the level. ** Fabman650 and Willy5000's parts are widely considered the hardest parts of the entire level. * Quantum said that the level was harder than Cataclysm. * Only MaxiS9, Quantum, Electronisse, SirQuack, Kiantheboss, and NineTales have beaten the level to date. * There is a sequel called Photovoltaic II that was verified by Technical49 on October 14, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kc1V9lInj3E&t=40s Walkthrough References Category:Insane Demon levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels